wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Guild list (interface)
The Guild list is a component of the default WoW User Interface. = Overview = The Guild List is located in the third pane and third tab at the bottom left of the initial Socials window. It lists players in your guild that you can track in the game. When you click the Guild tab, it becomes the Guild list window. If you are not a member of a guild, the Guild tab will be gray. You can access the Guild list from the Social button (looks like a speech bubble with an exclamation point "!"; default key shortcut of O) in the middle section of the command bar and then click the Guild tab at the bottom. Most of the Guild list pane consists of the list of guild members, each entry showing the following info in Show Guild Status mode: * Name and current Zone * Level and Class Above the list is a Show Offline Members checkbox that is checked by default. At the bottom of the list the number of people found is shown like this: # Guild Members (# Online) At the bottom, the Guild list pane also has a Guild Message of the Day, several buttons and a Show Guild Status/Show Player Status toggle. The buttons at the bottom: * Group Invite * Add Member * Guild Control The Show Guild Status/Show Player Status toggle drop menu: * Show Guild Status * Show Player Status The other panes accessible from the Guild list window: * Friends (and Ignore) * Who * Chat * Raid = Guild list = Show Offline Members checkbox This checkbox in the Guild Pane toggles the display of Guild members that are offline in the Members list. Show Guild/Player Status list modes A gold right pointing triangle (►) indicates a dropdown menu for changing the way info is listed for guild members. When the label to the left of the control says "Show Guild Status", you are in Player Status mode and when it says "Show Player Status", you are in Guild Status mode. The default is Player Status mode. Show Player Status mode Columns: * Name * Zone * Lvl * Class Show Guild Status mode Columns: * Name * Rank * Note * Last Online Member side window When a member entry is selected, a window slides out to the right with specific member info. * Name * Level/Class * Rank and promote/demote buttons * Last Online * Note (public) * Officer's Note Promote This ⇑ button promotes a guild member a single rank and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Demote This ⇓ button demotes a guild member a single rank and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Public note area Click on this area to edit the note, if you have privileges to do so. This feature allows high ranked Guild members to leave notes about members so they can be reviewed later. For example, players real name, professions, any thing that is not easily remembered. The public note is limited to 31 characters. This note typically can be viewed by all members of the guild. Officer note area Click on this area to edit the note, if you have privileges to do so. This feature allows high ranked Guild members to leave notes about members so they can be reviewed later. For example, players real name, professions, any thing that is not easily remembered. The officer note is limited to 31 characters. This note can be only be viewed by those ranks given the privilege (typically officers and above). Remove This button removes a guild member from the guild and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Group Invite This button sends a group invite to the selected person in the guild member list and can be used by any member of the guild. Guild Message of the Day Buttons Guild Information Add Member This button opens a dialog box in which a character's name can be typed and subsequently invited to the guild and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Guild Control This button allows the guild leader to change the privileges of members of lower ranks, like, the ability to chat or the ability to promote and demote others. Guild control side window ;General features * Ranks drop menu * Add/remove ranks * Edit rank names ("Rank Label:") * Edit privileges by rank * Edit guild vault privileges * Accept/Cancel buttons ;Guild privileges changeable by rank ;Guild vault privileges changeable by rank * Gold withdrawal count (in increments of ) * Repair only withdrawal * For each tab: ** View Tab ** Deposit Items ** Items/stacks withdrawal count per day (default 0) Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:UI